Come out of the Closet
by rockydd47
Summary: It's the biggest release of Emerald's romantic shoujo manga and they're going out to celebrate. Kisa accidentally spits out the idea of bringing their lovers along since it was a ROMANTIC SHOUJO manga that was released. He takes it back, but those who voted for them to bring their lovers win. What's going to happen at the restaurant and after? All couples appear. Rated T FOR NOW.


**Come out of the closet.**

**First Sekaiichi Hatsukoi FF. There will be a lemon in the next chapter! Rated T for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

It was Friday, the last day of the month cycle, and Emerald's biggest release of a romantic shoujo manga. It was decided by Isaka that everyone could leave work early and have dinner, his treat, at one of the best traditional Japanese restaurants in town.

"We should all bring our partners to dinner since it was a romance manga that was released," suggested Kisa Shouta, the shortest of them all.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Ritsu Onodera nervously.

"Actually… Maybe not," Kisa chuckled to the side, thinking of what everyone else would think of his _boyfriend_ who was a _boy_.

"I think it's a great idea," said Takano Masamune who was eavesdropping at his desk.

"I do too," said Hatori, no shame about his little author Chiaki. Mino Yanase came short and said he wasn't going because he had 'urgent business' to attend to. No one questioned him and let it go.

"That's 2 on 2," sighed Kisa. "We shall settle this rock-paper-scissors!" he declared, acting all high and mighty.

The pairs teamed up and went against each other, first to reach 3 points gets their way. In the end, the smartest of them all won the game, and we all know which team that is.

* * *

It was 7:30pm and the four editors sat around a table in a private room, reading through menus and waiting for their loved ones to arrive. Since this was a private room, there were more seats than necessary for the 2 that were on their way. It was impossible to estimate who was left to arrive.

A knock came from the door and two men emerged. One of them was tall and almost blonde, the other was short and dark-haired.

"Yukina-san?" Ritsu had seen this man multiple times at the store that sold most of the Maiden Club's mangas.

"Hello everyone!" the art student greeted with a large smile. He naturally took the seat next to Kisa and let his arm rest behind him to look at the menu his lover held. Everyone was in mild shock at what they just saw. Following him was Chiaki who _everyone_ knew. He hesitantly sat next to Hatori and mumbled a greeting.

"Eh? No one is questioning this?" Kisa asked as he scanned everyone. To the two whose lovers had already arrived, it seemed there were still another 2 missing. To the boss and rookie editor at the opposite side of the table, everyone who was asked to come was present.

"Freaking out about what?" asked Hatori, hiding his and Chiaki's intertwined fingers below the table. 'The fact that everyone here is guys or there are still people to come?"

"Nani?" Takano spoke up. "Everyone is here. We can finally eat some real food."

"Are you two single?" Kisa questioned, hands down on the table. Onodera's face flushed, not wanting his secret to be revealed to his friends.

"No, of course not. Who do you think I am?" Takano scoffed. He put his arm around Ritsu's. "Ritsu is my boyfriend."

"_EH?!" _Hatori and Kisa both exchanged glances and leaned backwards in their seats.

"You mean- You two- Boss and- Rittie you- _EEEEEHHHHH_?!" Kisa stumbled over words that he couldn't comprehend. His mind was on overdrive and Hatori struggled to maintain his calm exterior.

"Do you not know the meaning of subtle?" groaned Ritsu. He crossed his arms and glared at the food in front of him.

"_So,_" Kisa let his chin rest on his hands as his elbows propped his arms up. "How long has _this_ been going on?" Ritsu leaned back a little at his co-workers' sudden change of heart. He didn't know whether to calculate the year they had been together in high school _and_ now or just the present day.

"A-about half a year," he answered, deleting the past 10 years of trying to forget Takano from his head. Said lover started gazing up at the ceiling, counting how long they've been together as well, shrugging off the fact his little brunette didn't include their younger years together.

"Ah, I bet boss is the seme, huh?" Kisa smirked, a glint in his eyes. Ritsu planned on protesting but Kisa cut him off from making up an excuse. "Don't think I haven't seen your limps in the morning."

"I've seen yours too. Yukina-san may not be as gentle on the outside than inside." The opposite male retorted softly. Kisa instantly shut up about it after that.

"I bet its tough being the boss of your lover at work," said Hatori sympathetically. "I know how it feels." Masamune looked back and forth between the editor and author. Yes, he did know and Takano couldn't be any happier to know that someone other than him was going through the same thing.

Once the waitresses took their orders, they were left to converse as normally as possible. Everyone knew each other somehow and that was enough for them to start a random topic conversation.

"Okay, I need clarification!" Kisa slammed his hand down on the table. It was amazing to see how the oldest could act like the youngest. "Who's a seme and who's an uke?!" All the seme's proudly stated their position. Of course it was easy for them. The receiving ends in the room were all in a predicament. Maybe it was just them but the ukes are stereotypically a lot less confident in themselves than the semes. Or it was kinda embarrassing all in all.

Out of nowhere, Ritsu's phone started to ring and he instantly excused himself to a corner of the private room to answer the call.

"_RITSU!" _a high-pitched voice from the 'angel' An-chan had called.

"Yes, An-chan? I'm kinda in the middle of dinner right now." No matter how low the volume went on the phone, everyone could still here the supposed fiancée's voice in the silent room.

"I just came back from Aomori and got some gifts for you. I'd like to drop them off before I forget. Where are you?"

"Um, Tamakoshi. The restaurant," replied Ritsu hastily, wanting to continue talking with his friends and their lovers.

"Oh! I'll be passing by soon. I'll drop it off. Are you in the rooms or in the public area?" No matter how much Ritsu insisted on meeting her outside, An-chan always had her way and he gave her the room number. When he hung up, Takano looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"Calm down, she's just giving me a present from Aomori."

"But that bitch still thinks you're her fiancée!"

"Woah, woah, woah, you're engaged?!" Kisa slammed the table again and finally their food arrived. Masamune began explaining Ritsu's wholes story for him knowing his lover was too shy to tell or say such words that would be needed to clarify everything. At least he managed to input the sisterly part.

"_Oh,_ that's quite a conflict you have Onodera," hummed Hatori.

"It's been going on for years now. That's why I've tried to cut myself off from my family. It's all they ever talk about. _Marry An-chan! What's wrong with An-chan? She's your childhood friend, that's why your Dad picked her. Marry her!_ It's just so… _gross." _Ritsu shivered at the thought. He figured his friends had seen her at least once after all the times she'd barged in on a conversation, but when they spouted all these questions about her, he knew they had never seen her once.

"_Ritsu!_" A familiar voice knocked through the sliding door of the private room and it opened. There stood a brown-haired girl with a rose headband in her hair, unblemished skin, big eyes, and a wonderful girly fashion sense. She wore white pointed horse-riding boots with little gemstones around them, a pink skirt, and pale pink tank top under a fluffy poncho with two fluff balls tied in a bow.

"You're rejecting _her?!" _Chiaki spoke up. _I wonder if she'll let me use her as a model for a new character…_

Ritsu cocked his head to the side. "Yeah, is that weird?" As all 6 males scanned the girl surrounded by flowers and sparkles, Kisa noticed she could be the perfect match for his lover, Yukina Kou, heartthrob to all girls of all ages. An-chan didn't seem to pay any attention to him though and only had eyes for Ritsu which made Kisa relax a little.

"Here's your gift!" An-chan brought out a box from her leather handbag and strut into the room, giving her 'fiancé' a kiss on the cheek, her rosy lipstick sticking there. It was her little secret that no one knew she reapplied an extra layer before entering the restaurant. Chiaki had to switch into safety mode and pinned Masamune by the shoulders. His face had gone from murderer to assassin and beast. There was smoke coming out his ears and his face was flaming red.

"Thanks, An-chan," Ritsu said politely no matter how half-assed it sounded. An-chan paid no mind to it.

"Aw, be a little more grateful, Ritsu. I've got more of where that came from." Cue the wink. "Be a gentleman and walk me to the door please." Ritsu couldn't deny that and got up from his seat to open the sliding door for her. "I'm going to Hokkaido next we and I won't be able to see you until then. As a parting gift," She tiptoed upwards and slammed her rosy lips onto Onodera's. Takano had to be held down by Chiaki and Hatori. Kisa was about to join in until An-chan finally left and Ritsu forced his smile.

Once the door was shut, he start rubbing off as much lipstick as he could from his lips and skin. As his eyes finally settled on his boyfriend, his face was still burning red and smoke was covering his head. Chiaki and Hatori could no longer press the man down without hurting themselves so they were forced to set the lion free.

When Ritsu finally looked up, his lover claimed his lips, devouring him like it was the end of the world. Catcalls scattered the room even if Hatori and Kisa winced inside. The sight was surely something that they didn't want to miss.

"_Baka!_ Why did you do that here?!" Ritsu instantly pulled his arms away from Masamune's neck which somehow managed to find their way there.

"You are _never_ seeing that woman _again._" Masamune was demanding but Ritsu wouldn't have it.

"She's a friend and you don't see me saying that about Yokozawa-san. An-chan and I never had sex." Masamune had no reply and Onodera took his seat, eating away at the sushi and sashimi. Some takoyaki as well.

"_Yokozawa?!"_ Kisa shot up at the delayed thought.

"We were friends in college," Takano said tersely. Hatori and Kisa exchanged glances while Yukina and Chiaki were both trying to picture the positions that the two men would be in. It was a tough thing to figure out. Some people just look more like a seme or uke but neither of the two males fit the uke role.

Everyone shivered at the mental image of the two making out in the dark, sweating, a bed beneath them, either one banging their partner's asses to the next oblivion.

"What's with those faces?" asked Takano feeling left out. Kisa moved his hands about, trying to visualize physically of what position would best fit the two higher-ups. Just by this, Masamune was able to figure out what everyone was thinking. _Dirty minds, _he thought. _That's what comes up first?_

"Geez, you guys are stupid. I topped." The abrupt information made everyone's faces fall and gag. Now neither one could finish their food in peace.

"Holy shit, our sales head got banged by our boss in college," Kisa coughed. Yukina stroked his back gently, hoping he'd be okay even though he was feeling rather sick himself.

"How many times?" asked Hatori, fairly interested himself now.

"A couple…" Takano couldn't really count. Those numbers were lost."I say we drink the thoughts away, hm? I've got some at my place, you guys up for it?" he asked to fill the thoughts of everyone's perverted minds. Each couple cheered except for Ritsu who knew he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. Instead, he'd be getting his ass ripped open dry.


End file.
